


Over The Edge

by MystermonV



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, BAMF Peter Parker, Crime Fighting, Hydra (Marvel), SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: +++===---- ENDGAME SPOILERS----===+++An AU Where his aunt May dies with Ben and tony takes him in until endgame happened. after that the avengers spread out and did their own thing and left him alone. In dealing with their deaths he goes through a hard time when wade (aka Dead-pool) shows up and shows him what he could be and how to do it and then vanishes. through this process peter gets rid of his no killing rule and stops caring what people think about him and pretty much only cares about saving people. (Also neither Nat or Clint Died in endgame)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so if you have any suggestions or if you like it please tell me in the comments and i will try my best to do another chapter. one * is a sound and ** is a flash back

"so let me get this straight, it started you were around 14, you went to an up and coming company called Oscorp to look for a job or internship but during this tour a radio active spider bit you and you later became Spider-man, one day you got in an argument with your aunt and uncle and stormed out, they went looking for you and they instead found the barrel of a gun, they died as you watched and couldn't do anything, upon hearing about a kid with spider powers that no longer had a family the great tony stark took you in and ended up making you an avenger, but as all things for you go, tony dies fighting Thanos but saves the world in the processes. did i get it all?" Wad had ask while chilling on peter's couch.

"yeah i think so" peter said still confused on how this "Dead-pool" guy knew who he was and how he knew where he lived, not to mention get in.

"sweet, OK sugar plum, here's whats gonna happen, you've got 2 choices" he said as he got up off the couch and pulled a coloring book and crayons. "where di-" peter was going to say before he got cut of by wade's scribbling and talking "option one: you become my trainee and i make you into a total bad-ass that cant be topped and can protect his future loved ones, Orr you can pick the lamo option and lounge on the couch all day and be a los-" he got cut off by a knock on peters door

"Hey peter, its Ned and M.J, we came to see how you are doing, you haven't been to school much and when you are you avoid everyone" he heard Ned say through the door.  
as peter went to get up and get it wade said to just a random wall "oh this is gonna be fun" and cocked his guns. peter opened the door to find a group of heavily armed men right outside it with Ned and M.J with guns to their heads and hands tied, before he could do anything he heard three gunshot come from behind him, he spun around to see bullets wiz past him and go straight into the gunmen's heads and the last one shocked by what happened let his guard down long enough for M,J to kick him in the dick and drop him to the ground. "OOOOHHH cock shot" said wade.

after everyone was cut free and they had the guy that M.J took down they waited for him to wake up, while waiting Ned started to say "so who's this" but got cut off by wade saying " names dead-pool whats pretty lady" talking to M.J which she replied with "name's M.J douche wad whats yours, and why the weird suit"  
"well you see M.J i am a world class mercenary by the name of dead-pool, the weird suit is so people don't see how fucked my face is, and so they cant see me bleed"

"OK so what were you doing in this nerds apartment"

"uh uh uh, not so fast, who's the Pillsbury dough boy"

"oh uh, hi i'm Ned, i'm kinda peters guy in the chair"

"oh, well that's lame, any how i'm here because of the pain that peters been through, i figured i could make into my apprentice and possible fuck buddy in my sex dungeon of a basement"

at that point peter walked into the living room in is iron spider suit, when he did the guy they tied up started to wake up and groan, "oh right our bondage session" wad said as he hopped down from sitting on the counter and ran over and kneed the guy in the face " oh and there's that famous brutality in the ring wade is so known for" he said

"alright lets get some answers, wade go into the other room"

"but i wanna be part of the cock and ball torture sesh"

"why so you can kill him before he even says a word" Peter argued

"fine" he slumped and walked out of the room

"Alright buddy answers, Now" peter said

"answers to what, you haven't even asked me anything" he groaned out

"who sent you" peter said

"he never told me his name, he had us call him kingpin"

"well that was easier than expected" Ned remarked

"alright, where is he" M.J asked

"Abandoned apartment complex on the corner of 66th and grand central" he said just before getting shot by wade

"what the hell wade" peter screamed

"lets go kids, we're going on a field trip" and they all started to follow him, "oh, not you two though" peter said pointing to M.J and Ned. "don't need you guys dying on me too"=

* * *

After they got to the building (in a car wade just stole) they looked at ways in and talked

"so what is this mentor ship thing you were talking about, whats that about" peter said

"well i was hoping you would let me train you, you've gone through a shit show, a whole lot of them, your life may be worse than mine by now, and i have fucking cancer, i figured i could try to make yours better, with less pain"

"hey shut up a moment" peter said

"wow rude" he said back but then realized why he said it. a convoy of black SUVs just rolled up to the building and a small army of men got out along with a giant man that had to be at least 6' 5" and weigh at least 350 lbs.

"HOLY SHIT, that guy is huge, that has to be kingpin"

"well then lets go get him" wade said just before leaping off the building and going to run in. as he reached the door he heard peter yell "no killing wade!!" he scoffed and just barged in and when all the guns turned and aimed at him he said "wait a minute... this isn't build a bear" he got out before they all started shooting at him, prompting him to take cover. at that moment peter bust through one of the windows and threw what looked like a ball of webs and it exploded leaving a giant web tying up the gun men and putting up basically a bullet proof wall.

"alright, lets wrap this up" peter said while taking down the rest of them as he took down the last guy and wade finally got up and went to find kingpin, but one of the people said that once the shooting started he left. about an hour later trying to find him they got a phone call from Ned, as peter picked up the phone he heard a muffled scream and then a voice spoke "if you want your little friend again you'll meet me on the roof of Fisk tower" and that was it, after that the guy hung up so they rushed there as fast as they could. when they got there peter went straight up the side of the building while wade had to take the elevator. when peter reached the top he saw why he had them meet at Fisk tower, kingpin as Wilson Fisk and he had a gun to the back of Ned's head. trying to stall for time while waiting for wade to show up he tried to get him to monologue.

"What do you want kingpin" peter said

"for you to die, not physically but mentally, spiritually, any way that leaves you broken but with a pulse" he replied

"why, what did i do that made you hate me"

"you've interfered with my business far to long Spider-man, or should i call you peter" _shit, he knows my secret identity_ he thought

"Yeah but that's no reason to go this extreme for that" he kept trying to stall for wade _what is taking him so long_ he thought

"YOU TOOK MY FAMILY" Fisk yelled

"How, I've never even met you before today"

"when you fought the vulture on the ferry, they said there wasn't any casualties but my wife died from one of your web grenades, the force had knocked her out and sent her into the water, it was all your fault" he kept rambling on and on until *DING* the elevator had reached the roof and it was time to spring into action, except when the doors open wade was bent over stretching and doing yoga when he snapped out of it. seeing wade walk out of the elevator Fisk turns and shoots wade in the head

"so much for your back up" Fisk chuckled

"yeah, ya got me I'm so screwed now" peter said sarcastically as wade got up behind Fisk peter shot a web at Fisk's head and blinded him and rushed him, once he got close enough he used wade. who was still trying to get up after the bullet hole healed, as a spring board, launching him self in the air. he flipped and then shot two webs at the ground and used them to gain more force as he slammed himself into Fisk knocking him to the ground, he rose slowly while peter went to help wade who was still struggling for some reason, Disk stood up and aim his gun, not at peter or wade but at Ned who was still tied to the pole, and pulled the trigger, peter hearing the gun shot quickly turned and went to dodge but quickly realized that it wasn't him that Fisk was aimed at, as the bullet zoomed towards Ned's head he tried to block it with a web or his body but nothing, he wasn't fast enough to stop it and it went straight through Ned's chest, peter sat and watch Ned start to cough up blood, the bullet went straight into his lung, causing it to fill with blood, he sat next to Ned as he slowly bled to death, he heard K.A.R.E.N's voice confirm it.

"He's dead peter" hearing that filled with rage as he shot a web at fisk and it struck his forehead, with all of his strength he pulled, sending fisk flying towards him, he jumped into the air and spin kicked him and sent him flying towards the edge of the roof, knocking the gun out of his hands, sliding towards the edge fisk was about to fall before he caught himself on the edge of the roof just dangling there, peter, while walking over picked his gun up, it was a colt python that was matte black with golden engravings on it that seemed to make a web pattern on it, he walked over to were fisk was, he webbed his hand to the roof so he couldnt fall let alone move, he took his mask off to look his opponent in the eyes as he aimed the gun at fisk, you normally could see emotion in peter's eyes, weather it was happiness, love or sadness, now it was just rage

"peter wait!!" wade yelled "if you do this you'll never comeback from it, you'll lose part of your soul" he said looking at peter, but peter didn't care, all of the people he loved had been killed or have left him in some way, all he wanted now was revenge, so he turned to wade and said "I dont give a shit" and just like that he pulled the trigger. watching fisk fall off the roof as he shot him in the head and released his hand, he fell from the building made a crimson stain on the side walk below.

about 2 weeks later after neds funeral he went with wade and started training to be more like him, uncaring for human life and ready to do what it takes to save the people he cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is chapter 2, chapter 3 is already on the way but if you have any suggestions or ships let me know and ill try to work them in if i like the idea

2 months ago he was leaving for some place in India to train with Wade, he later found out that Wade's "Training" was just 2 months of nonsense and some mercenary jobs he had there, he did learn the workings of most guns you'd find in the areas that Peter would be working in, and by "working" he meant any form of his vigilantism whether it was taking down bad guys or it was mercenary work of some kind. He learned all fighting forms and made his own out of a combination of them, he learned how to fight with improvised weapons and of course he and wade spared and Peter didn't have to hold back because it was wade, worst thing that happens is wade is out for a day because of losing a limb. But now he returns to his city, as he stood on top of the train he used to get there from the airport he looked among the skies and saw a helicopter flying by, so he webbed up to and hung onto one of the landing skids for a birds eye view and saw the apartment complex wade was talking about, it used to be wade's until he became dead-pool, he still used it occasional but due to him traveling the world for his mercenary work he wasn't there often anymore so he told Peter to use it as a base as long as he needed, so he jumped off the landing skid and deployed his web gliders and headed towards it.

* * *

When he got there he set up his stuff, a police issued scanner so he knew what was going on and where, his weapons crate that at the time only held 3 things, on of wade's extra katanas, Fisk's revolver and a box of ammo for it. He zipped open his suit case and started to put his clothes in his dresser when he heard someone in the alley beside the building

"Give me the purse" the voice demanded

"fine fine just take it and don't shoot me please" the voice pleaded. hearing this Peter grabbed his suit and put it in and jumped down between them

"there a problem here" he said staring at the guy mugging her with his suits lenses as narrow as they could be with a beat red light illuminating them

"uh, no not at all sorry about that" the guy said as he turned to run realizing what was about to happen, but before he could make it anywhere he got his gun webbed out of his hand and turned to see it flying at his head and then everything went black

"thank you spider-man, you saved me" Peter heard from behind him before he webbed off back to his apartment to finish unpacking, when he crawled through the window and heard his police scanner go off

"we've got a 10-30 in the JP Morgan chase bank, multiple confirmed hostages and shots fired" the voice said. 10-30 _that's a robbery_ he thought as he jumped back out the window and started swinging, when he got there he instantly started looking around for an entry point and found a skylight on the roof and climbed through it and started listening to the robbers talking

"if anyone comes through that door we blow it" the leader said as 6 people fanned out and either controlled the crowed or stuffed money into duffel bags and piled them up, confused on what he meant by blow it he looked around and saw the place wired with C4, each pillar had one and each wall had 1 every 10 feet, that's enough to level the building he thought. He quickly came up with a plan to take the guys out, first he would try to disarm the bombs without them noticing, assuming that they were controlled by Bluetooth or WiFi he concluded that if he found the main control computer he could disarm them all at once, after that he'd take out the gunmen. He activated his radio detection mode of his suit's lenses he saw one of the gunmen's phone was producing the most radio waves meaning that it was controlling the C4, he shot a web at him and brought him to the ceiling without anyone else but a hostage seeing, once he got him up to the ceiling with him he took the phone and broke it, when he did he saw the rest shut down, he went back to his regular lenses and dropped to the floor, when he did he landed on a guy, webbed him up and said

"hi i'd like to make a withdrawal" and with that all eyes were on him, before he could make his next move the leader pulled out his gun and shot one of the hostages, instantly Peter webbed the gun out of his hand and brought it to Peters feet, quickly he grabbed the gun jumped up while doing a side flip as they all pulled their triggers and shot at him but missed, as he landed he pulled the trigger of his gun sending a bullet into the leaders head, shocked that they just saw spider-man kill a guy everyone looked towards him seeing his suits eyes extremely narrow and glowing an ominous red, instantly realizing that they were screwed they tried to surrender and put their weapons down Peter sent a web at each one sending them flying through the front windows and into the cars in the front, considering the situation dealt with he went out the same way hey came in.

* * *

When he reached the apartment he finished unpacking and turned on the TV to see a news report with the caption "spider-man killing now??" seeing this he turned the volume up and listened as one of the hostages from the bank talked to the reporter

"and then he dropped from the ceiling and said 'id like to make a withdrawal' and when he did one of the gunmen shot a hostage, but as soon as he did Spider-man just shot him without out even flinching"

"there you have it folks" the reporter said "Spider-man has killed someone and he might do it again, what changed during his two month vanishing act, find out by tuning in next week, back to you J.J" she said as it cut to another person, this one Peter knew, it was James Jonah Jameson, the famous spider-man hater, _great_ , _whats he gonna say about this_ Peter thought

"well there you have it folks, the menace is now killing and letting innocents get killed while he's at it" with that Peter turned off the TV to make some dinner when the scanner went off again.

"We've got a 10-88 currently going south down 44th suspects are armed and shots have been fired" the voice said as he dashed out the window already in his suit, this time it was a little different, it was more armored and had small utility belt with a holster on it, in the holster was the black and gold revolver he kept when he had killed Fisk, as he got to were the case was he heard his mini scanner say with a different voice

" This is officer Conner I've got a 10-62 on the corner of 44th and 45th, unit is immobile and partner is down" after hearing this Peter knew what had happened seeing the weapons the gunmen in the car were using, they were M4A1s with a grenade launcher under barrel. He webbed down to the roof of the car, eyes narrow and red light glowing he drew his gun and shot the 4 guys through the roof of the car and then webbed the car to a halt, he made sure that it was dealt long enough for the cops to arrive and swung off back to the apartment. Upon reaching the apartment he took the suit off, turned off the scanner and flopped into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to a banging on his door, groaning he got up and went to the door, when he opened it he found Wanda Maximoff, aka scarlet witch, still in his underwear he felt a little awkward as she stood there in a red hoodie and some yoga pants along with a baseball cap and some sunglasses.

"we need to talk" she said as she walked in to his apartment

"sure let your self right in" he said sarcastically

"Peter this is serious" she said as she plopped down onto his couch and pulled out her phone

"OK whats wrong" he said as he opened his fridge and took out a carton of eggs

"well i originally came here for something else but saw this on the way over" she said as she brought him her phone and showed the article about him killing people "whats this about Peter, tell me its not true"

"hate to break it to ya witchy but its true" he responded grabbing a frying pan igniting the stove

"why, what happened to your no killing rule"

"well they didn't happen to have the same mind set, so why should i" he answered while cracking 3 eggs into the pan

"because we are better than them" she said

"yeah well that's what i thought, but then i saw my aunt may and uncle Ben get killed in cold blood, had to deal with my parents being sucked out of their plane and never getting to see them again, and then Mr. Stark saved the world and died, and then to top it all of Ned got shot right in front of me because i wasn't fast enough, so why should i be better than them Wanda" he replied seriously as he flipped his eggs

"look Peter i know its been hard but you had the avengers, we were still there for you, we-" she was saying as she got cut off

"but you weren't, i was at the compound with you guys for 2 months and the most you guys said to me was it was time to eat or that you were leaving for a mission, the only people that talked to me was happy, Morgan and pepper so i left, did anyone say anything then, no, i vanished for 2 months without saying anything to anyone and there wasnt a single phone call from anyone, so don't you tell me i had you guys" he was practically yelling at this point as he finished his eggs and took care of the late " i started killing because they deserved it, notice i didn't kill any of the other robbers, only the one that shot the hostage, i killed the carjackers because they were shooting grenades and killing people" he finished

"But is this what Mr. Stark would have wanted" she said instantly regretted bringing up his name as he saw the change in Peters mood from anger to sadness, clearly remembering that day. She walked up to Peter who was still leaning over the sink washing his pan and plate and wrapped her arms around him and said

"look, i'm sorry, we're just worried about you. Why don't you come back to the compound with me" she said as she rubbed his back

"why would i do that, so they could ignore me more" he said, she couldn't see his face but she could tell he was sad by the quivering in his voice

"they only did that because they weren't sure what to do, i mean, you were practically stark's child, every time they looked at you they thought of tony and what happened, they knew how close you guys were and they wanted to give you your space, they realize they treated you the way no one should have been. Just come back to the compound with me for a few days, they all want to talk to you, pepper needs to talk to you about tony's will and Morgan misses you"

"fine, ill go for 3 days, that's it" he said 

"good, ill help you pack" she said as she went into his room to find his walls plastered with gun racks and bullets riddled the floor, there was also a sword rack with what looked like a katana on it, there was only 4 guns there, an M4A1 from the carjackers the other day, a spaz-12 from the bank robbers and two pistols, one was a normal colt 45 that he took off the mugger the first day he was back and the last one was a matte black colt python with gold engravings making webs along the gun. After looking into the room she spun around and gave Peter a concerned look as she said "you collect guns now?? and whats up with that revolver, it looks like a mob bosses gun"

"yeah, never know when ill need them, and its because it was, it was kingpins, he used it to kill Ned so i used it to kill him" he responded

"oh, again I'm sorry about Ned" she said in a apologetic voice

"yeah.." he said as he pulled out a duffel bad and started packing, he grabbed put on his spider-man suit and put his katana in its sheath and in the bag and the python in his holster and then into the bag. He finally packed some clothes in his duffel bag and 

"what are you doing with your suit " she asked as she tossed him a pair of socks he left out

"well, I'm going to be taking it with me so i can upgrade it in the lab" he said slinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbing his car keys

"wait.. Peter Parker has a car, in New York city" she remarked

"yeah, its actually kinda nice to slow down and drive once awhile" he said as he tossed her the keys to his car "if your riding with me id prefer you drive"

"why's that?" She asked

"because i'm not entirely used to driving yet" he said as they walked out the door and into the parking area of the building

"so what ones yours" she asked

"the one in the far left corner" he responded as they walked towards it, it was a 1991 Pontiac firebird painted red with a blue Strip down the middle, the interior was black leather with wood paneling and the cloth on the floor was a nice crimson red

"whoa, this must have cost you a fortune Peter" she said with a look of amazement in her eyes

"not when the guy who sold it to you doesn't know what he is doing, as for the customization yeah kinda but I've been working on this since before stark died so its not like it was 10k all at once" he said tossing his bag in the trunk of the car and getting into the passenger seat " now I'm tired so you are gonna drive and I'm gonna sleep" he said as Wanda got in and started it up

"alright Peter, ill wake you if i need you" she said pulling out of the garage


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wanda reach the compound to find an unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is the 3rd chapter, again if you have any ships or ideas that you'd like to see either leave it in the comments or you an message me on tumbler, my username is a-massive-bitch. (nice name i know right) if i like the ideas ill try to incorporate them or i might make them into another story if its a prompt that i like.

After going to sleep in the passenger seat peter started to dream, not really dream but more of flash back while sleeping, it was one of the days that he was training with wade, they had to go to Bangladesh for a few jobs, the first one was to take out some crooked politician that wade handled with no problem at all, the second was a mob boss that managed to blow wades legs off with a stick of dynamite, peter finished the job but wade would be down for a day or two as his legs came back so peter grabbed his gear an went to take care of the last guy on his own, as he reached the vantage point he pulled the golden card out of his bag and looked at it making sure he had the right guy before acting on anything, the card read the name Neva Savitri, below that it said a price "$40,000, holy shit" said peter as he put the card away and swung to the place the guy was supposed to be at, when he got there he wasted no time and broke right through the window and drew his sword and held it to the guys eye.

"Neva savitri?" he questioned, the man nodded his head and slowly reached for the gun next to him, peter, noticing it he sliced the mans hand clean off

"AAAHHHHH!, whyy" the man screamed at the pain, peter grabbed the golden card and tossed it at him as he walked into the guys kitchen and looked into the fridge and started to pulled out a box of left over Thai noodles

"that answer your question, ooh these look good" he said as he went and took a bite "blah" he choked as he spit it out and said " never mind, not so great" as he turned all the nobs on the stove to full and put the box and fork in the microwave and set it for 10 minutes, he walked back over to the man and grabbed the card and slid it back into his pocket as he left the same way he cam in, he swung from the window and to a roof nearby as the room exploded and peter grabbed his phone and dialed a number " yeah, its done, when do i get paid" 

"right now" the voice said as he typed on his computer "it should be in your bank account now" and hung up. peter checking his account saw it go up by 40 grand, satisfied he left for the place he and wade were staying at.

"hey Pete" he heard, but realized it wasn't wades voice, it was Wanda's trying to wake him up "we're almost here get up" she finished as he opened his eyes to the avengers compound, but something wasn't right, it felt off, he saw red flashing lights from the windows and quickly said

"Wanda stop the car" Wanda, realizing why had stopped the car as peter got out and went to the trunk to get his suit and put it on, as he put it on and started heading to building.

"Stay here, if anyone else shows up don't let them get in" he order Wanda, and her knowing there wasn't any arguing with him as he lunched up to the building, he smashed through one of the many windows and instantly heard FRIDAY, the compounds AI, say

"Welcome back Spider-Man, and perfect timing no doubt, we have intruders on the 4th 7th and 9th floor" the AI said

"thanks FRI, where is everyone?" he asked working his way from the 8th floor to the 9th to start taking them down

"Pepper and Morgan are in the panic room along with the winter soldier and Sam while Romanov and Barton are fighting on the 4th floor, Dr. banner is in his lab as it is on lock-down so they cant get into it, everyone else was out today" She answered

"thanks" he said as he reached the 9th floor, upon opening the door from the stair-well he saw 5 guys right there and swiftly took them down with a sword slash, not killing but incapacitating them. " how many more are in the building" he asked 

"There are another 4 on the 9th floor with you, Barton and Romanov have taken down the ones 4th floor and have made their way up to the 7th floor where they have another 8, mean while there are 12 people trying to get into the panic room on the ground floor where Mrs. Stark, Morgan, Bucky and Sam are" she informed him as the other 4 on his floor rushed at him shooting at him but in the end failing and missing, peter counting the bullets just as he was taught by wade when he saw knew they were out he casually walked out from his cover behind the corner and walked towards them as the tried to shoot, just now realizing that they were out of ammo peter took them down with a single web grenade, sending them into the walls and webbing the to them, after he was down he jumped out the window and swung to the ground floor and ran to the panic room

* * *

**JUST BEFORE THE ATTACK**

**NATASHA & BARTON**

They were all in the kitchen eating lunch when they heard the alarms start ringing scrambling from their seats to grab their gear they regrouped and made plans

"Bucky and Sam you take pep and Morgan to the panic room, Bruce you get to the lab and put it in lock-down, if they get through try and stop them from getting anything as best as you can, me and Barton will work our way through the compound clearing floors" Natasha ordered but nobody moved "GO!!" she yelled and they all scrambled, her and Barton rushed to the first floor with Bucky, Sam, Pepper and Morgan after they got sealed into the panic room they got to work

"Friday, what floors are they on" Barton asked the AI

"They breached through the windows on the 3rd 4th 7th and 9th, there is also multiple unidentified vehicles approaching, two by air and 1 by ground"

"Alright we start on the 3rd and work way up" Natasha said running towards the stairs. Upon reaching the 3rd floor the found that there are 4 people sweeping the floor, each with a military grade SCAR-H and a GLOCK 43 as a side arm, They quickly ran and flipped a couch over as cover and started shooting at the group, quickly taking them down they went to the 4th floor and went to do the same when they heard Friday say

"The unidentified ground vehicle was Mr. Parker and Miss Maximoff , they have arrived and Mr. Parker has entered on the 8th floor" she said

"good, we'll need the help, what about Wanda" Barton Replied

"Miss Maximoff has been instructed to stay out side and make sure no reinforcements make it in" Friday had answered

"alright, fair enough" he said as he peaked from his corner and shot two of the gunmen.

* * *

**JUST AFTER IT STARTED:**

**PEPPER, BUCKY, SAM AND MORGAN**

Once they had reached the panic room Sam and Bucky grabbed a gun and held their guard at the door as Pepper focused on keeping Morgan calm

"if anyone gets through that door Shoot them" She said just before FRIDAY spoke

"Mr.Parker has entered the building on the 8th floor"

"Oh thank god, i have no doubt in Nat or Clint but they need all the help they can get right now" Sam said. After about 10 minutes they heard noises out side the door

"Get those Charges planted, i want to be in that room within the next 10 minutes" The voice shouted followed by a series of "YES SIR" from at least 5 guys. raising their guns, Sam and Bucky got ready for visitors but then they heard glass shatter from out side the room followed by gunshots and bodies hitting the floor

* * *

**PETER:**

As he got about half way to the ground he shot a web at the building and swung through the window shattering it and drawing the attention of the guards as he webbed a gun out of ones hands and ducked behind the reception desk,counting the bullets they shot and waiting for his chance, as they went to reload he peaked up and shot all but one, the one left quickly dropped his gun and put his hands up as a sign of surrender, but peter didn't care he webbed the mans forehead and yanked so hard the man had went flying into the ground, resulting in getting knocked out.

"Friday, Who's out side the panic room" Pepper asked the AI 

"Its Mr. Parker Ma'am, he seems to have dealt with most of the men except for the 7th floor that Mr. Barton and Miss Romanov are on right now"

"oh thank god" she sighed

"Friday open the door" Sam told the AI, when the door open what they saw caught them off guard, it was peter but his suit was different, and not just because it had blood on it, there was a sword sheath on his back and a gun slung over his shoulder, the strap holding the katana to his back had grenade holders and bullet loops, the part that was on his side had a revolver strapped to it. surprised by the door opening he swung around and drew the revolver, realizing who it was he lowered the gun and holstered it

"OMGiamsosorryididntknowthatitwasyoupleaseforgivemeiwouldnevershootyouguys" he said talking so fast they barely under stood him as he pleaded

"your ok kid, but whats with all the weapons" Bucky said as he hugged the kid

"oh that a long story and ill explain later, but for now FRIDAY sit rep"

"Miss Romanov and Mr. Barton are pinned by a team of ten on the 7th floor and two helicopters are approaching from the west, Miss Maximoff is doing her best but cant do much to them" the AI chirped up

"Got it" peter said as he rushed out the building and webbed up to the roof, when he got there he looked around and saw Wanda still near his car trying to bring down the helicopter but not doing much to it, seeing he struggle he webbed onto one of the helicopters and stabbed his katana through the front glass and impaling the pilot and sending it crashing down as he grabbed his sword and swung onto the next, this time landing in the back where the gunmen were, reacting quickly hey webbed the 4 guys up and drew his gun and shot the pilot, sending the helicopter crashing just like the last as he jumped out of the helicopter he deployed his wing glider and went straight for the 7th floor window, seeing the gunmen and Clint and Natasha pinned behind a kitchen counter not able to move without getting shot he dove straight through the window sword drawn and landed with a roll as he broke through the window, all eyes on him now he quickly used one as a spring board and slicing three guys necks in a single move, as he landed he slung the SCAR on his shoulder into his hands and opened fire, killing the rest of them, or so he thought, has he sheathed his sword again and dropped the machine gun, he ran to go check on Nat and Clint, as he did a guy got up and drew his side arm and shot, the bullet heading towards Clint, Peter quickly pushed him out of the way as Nat shot the man, the bullet barley grazed Clint but it still hit Peter, the bullet went straight into his abdomen, as he realized what happened he started to cough up blood and passed out. the others seeing him hit the floor made a mad dash carrying him towards the med bay. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up from surgery and has to make a new suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit long because i got carried away, while writing it and i dont feel like splitting it into two chapters

As they rushed him to the med bay Dr. Banner took the labs off lock-down and let them in, immediately getting to work

"What happened" He asked rushing to Peter's unconscious body

"He got shot while saving me" Clint piped up

"After that he went unconscious and we rushed him here" Natasha finished

"Alright, how are the others" Bruce asked as he hung a blood bag and tore peters suit open where the bullet went in

"SHIT, we forgot about them" Clint said

"They're OK, they have been alerted of the situation and are on their way up" FRIDAY interjected

"Thank god" Bruce said starting to fish around for a bullet in Peter's abdomen, upon pulling it out the rest of the people there barged through the door rushing to the operating table peter was on.

"Is he OK, please tell me he is OK" pepper said worried

"he'll be fine, especially with his super healing" Bruce said as he put the final stitch in, concluding the surgery "he'll be unconscious for a few hours because of the anesthetic but by the time he wakes up he'll be fine, it might leave a scar but with his healing factor i'm not sure" Bruce finished wheeling him into a room, everyone following.

"Hey where is Wanda?" Pepper asked

"Wait no one told her it was over?" Bucky said

"I thought you were going to buck" Sam accused 

"OMG nobody cares, just some one go get her" Pepper yelled at the bickering guys

"I'll do it mommy" Morgan said as she left to go down and get Wanda from out side 

"Okay, be safe sweetie" Pepper said "Nat will you keep an eye on her" Pepper asked

"yeah of course, MORGAN WAIT FOR AUNT NAT" she yelled as she jogged off

WANDA'S POV

JUST AFTER THE SIEGE STARTED

She stood there struggling to hold the helicopters back, trying to keep them and the people in them from joining the fight when she had seen peter jump out the 9th floor's window and swing down shattering through the ground floor's window, after a few short minutes he had run out the building and started to scale the wall, as he reached the top he jumped into a back-flip but mi flip he webbed onto one of the helicopter and swung up, landing on the glass in the front he had stabbed the pilot and leaped into the next helicopter before the first lost control, landing where the passengers were sitting and the next thing she knew he was jumping out the other side and gliding into the building

"God he is so bad-ass, what changed" she said to herself, slightly turned on. about 10 minute later of just sitting there she sees Morgan running towards her and Natasha close behind her, assuming the worst she put her guard up. Natasha, noticing this, shook her head signaling that there wasn't any danger.

"Hey aunt Wanda, how was your trip" Morgan said as she jumped into her arms, Wanda quickly catching her and giving her a hug.

"It was nice, how was it after i left" she asked, hoping to see if she was OK without directly asking

"Well you left super early so when i woke up you weren't there, then we had breakfast, about 3 hours of movie watching later we started to have lunch and a bunch of lights started flashing and we went down to this supper cool looking room and then peter showed up, oh right, peter is in the med bay for some reason, i'm not sure why i wasn't paying attention"

"WAIT WHAT" she said as Natasha finally caught up

"yeah he saved Barton but ended up taking a bullet, he'll be fine but we realized that no one had came and told you the coast was clear" as Nat answered a wave of relief washed over her face. "hey where did that car come from" Nat asked changing the topic

"Oh its peters, pretty cool right" 

"Yeah its awesome" Morgan said with her squeaky voice 

"yeah it looks really nice, my question is how did he afford it" Nat said walking around it looking at every detail

"well he told me he had been working on it for a while and the guy that sold it to him didn't know much about what he was doing, so it was really cheap" Wanda said as she got in and started it up "i'm gonna go put it in the garage, ill meet you guys in the med bay" she said, after they agreed Nat picked up Morgan and went inside as Wanda drove into the garage and parked it

PETER'S POV

He woke up to bright lights in a room that had an insane amount of white, he had bandages wrapped around his abdomen and he was wearing nothing but the boxers he had under his suit, as he looked around he went to sit up but found he was covered in wires, remembering what happened he tore off the wires and turned off the machines as he got out of the bed, he looked around to see if there were any of his clothes nearby when he found Wanda, asleep in a chair in the room with some of his clothes next to her, as he went to grab them and get changed as he was siding on the sweat pants Wanda had there for him, he found that she didn't grab him a shirt, not thinking much of it he slid on the socks she grabbed him and went to walk out of the room when she woke up.

"mmmhh, hey where are going" she said groggily

"Well good after noon sleepy head" he joked "hey you wouldn't happened to have forgotten a shirt for me on purpose now would you"

"What noo" she says blushing and clearly staring at his abs

"uh huh" he says "come on, i'm starving lets go get some food" he knew she had a bit of a thing for him, not enough for her to act on it but enough for her to stare at him every now and then, when ever he was in the gym at the compound before he moved out he would occasionally catch her staring, he didn't mind, he liked her too, in fact, the only reason he came back to the compound was because she asked, if it was anyone else but her or pepper he would have said no, as they walked out of the room, peter semi leaning on Wanda from still being sore, they practically ran into banner

"oh, i was just about to check on you" the scientist started "how are you feeling peter"

"A little sore but im OK, im assuming that i have you to thank for patching me up" He responded

"Yes, i would have had Ms. Choi do it but she wasn't here and you weren't exactly in the best state to wait for her arrival"

"yeah i get it, thanks"

"yeah of course" he said turning to walk away

"oh banner wait" he said catching him before he left 

"Yeah what is it" He said as he spun around

"You wouldn't know what happened to my suit would you?" he asked

"oh yeah, its in your room, i don't think you'll want to keep it though, i had to cut it off so i could operate on you, its also soaked in blood, but i wasn't going to throw it away because it was yours"

"damn. Thanks though" 

"of course" he said walking away again

"alright enough socializing" Wanda said, still half holding peter up "lets get some food"

"Yeah, that sounds good" he said as the made their way to the elevator. when they got in he pressed the button for the second floor where the common room and kitchen were, with a ding of the elevator the door opened they slowly walked out to find nobody in the area, not thinking much about it they walk to the kitchen and Wanda sets him down on a stool, then proceeds to the fridge listing off some options

"We've got left overs from almost every fast food place in the area, uh there's some mac and cheese from the other night, oh and some spaghetti" she rattled of the things in the fridge as peter was lost in memory, He had just gotten to the tower for the internship and saw pepper doing practically the same thing to tony after she found out he hadnt slept or eaten in the past 48 hours, classic tony.

"PETER!!!" Wanda had to yell for him to snap out of it

"hm what huh" he said startled as he jumped into a action ready stance

"i said what do you want to eat, where'd you go"

"no where really, just got lost in thought" he lied

"Alright well im gonna warm up some mac and cheese, do you want anything"

"uh yeah make me some too please"

"yeah no problem" and on that note pepper had walked in with Morgan on her arms, upon seeing peter morgan jumped down and ran up to him and about knocked him out of his seat

"PETER!!!" she yelled "You're awake"

"Sure am" he said as pepper walked over and took a seat across from him.

"How you felling kiddo" she asked

"better than ever" Peter answered

"yeah, thanks for everything you did last week"

"yeah no prob... wait what do you mean last week" he said confused

"you've been asleep a week kid"

"why"

"Bruce says the bullet was laced with some super powerful anesthetic that would knock a normal person out for a month if it didn't kill them first"

"WTF, no one wanted to tell me this" he said looking at Wanda, still making the mac and cheese

"My bad, i thought you knew" she said as she pulled the bowl out of the microwave and set it in front of them and putting 2 forks in it

"yeah, Wanda was there at all times, only ever left to use the bathroom or grab a new book" pepper said, upon hear this he looked over at Wanda who was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing by shoving a bunch if mac and cheese in her mouth.

"i didn't know you put tomatoes in the mac and cheese, oh wait that's just you" he joked to Wanda. after that they got done eating they went and sat down and watched a movie after Morgan begging and begging. once the movie was over peter finally realized that he hadn't seen anyone else all day. "hey pepper, where is everybody"

"uh they got called on a mission in Europe the other day, they said while they were there they were gonna sight see and stuff once the mission was done" she answered

"Alright then" he looks at the clock showing its 8:30 pm "well i have to make a new suit before i leave so guess im gonna start on it tonight"

"why what happened to it" pepper asked

"Banner had to cut if off me for the surgery, not to mention it being soaked in blood" he said as he got up, lifting a sleeping Morgan off his lap and heading towards the elevator. Once he got in and left the floor Pepper turned to Wanda

"so whats up with him, anytime i ask him he says 'Eh, ill make it through it' or some stupid shit like that" she asked

"i don't know, but something inst right, normally you could see so much emotion in his eyes, love, and happiness but now its like there isn't anything behind them, he tries to hide it but he forgets i have telepathy"

"i watched the security footage of the day of the attack, he's bad ass but he took his no killing rule and threw it out the window, not that i think he should have gone out of his way to spare them but..." she trailed off

"i know what you mean, I've been trying to figure out what happened in the 2 months he vanished but i haven't had the chance, i mean, i'm not gonna do it when he is unconscious after saving everyone, but you should have seen his place in New York, there were weapons everywhere, he started to make eggs when i got there and i managed to see he had 3 different guns in his fridge, and that's a quick glimpse, i'm worried about him, he's had a pretty rough life"

"yeah it makes sense, but he knows he has us right"

"that's the thing, he doesn't, when i was trying to convince him to come back for a few he said they all ignored him, he'd get an occasional hey or foods done, maybe Bruce needing help with a project but other than that nobody but me, you and Morgan would have conversations with him"

"yeah i see your point" pepper had said just before the team had got back and walked into the kitchen, all of them still in their mission gear

"he what kind of food do we have" Sam asked Clint and Bucky who were looking through everything

"uh nothing really"

"i guess that means i should get started on dinner for you guys then" pepper said giving a sleeping Morgan to Wanda and going into the kitchen. as she walked away Wanda put Morgan in her bed, she decided to go see what peter was doing in the lab, when she arrived she found peter toying with some holographic design of his suit with Elton john's "I'm Still Standing" playing at the moment, as she walked up he didn't realized that she was there, taking the rare opportunity she has to scare him she sneaks up and grabs his arm and yells 

"GOTCHA" upon her scaring him he spins around kicks her legs out from under her, as she fell to the ground he drew a gun and aimed right at her "AHHH" she squealed as she hid behind her arms, peter realized who it was and quickly snapped out of it, tossing the gun into one of the workbench drawers he tries to help her up, while doing so he apologizes profusely 

"omg i am so sorry, it was just basic instinct, i didn't mean to hurt you, please tell me you're ok, you are ok right" he frantically spoke not letting her get a word in.

"im fine, im fine peter calm down, im sorry i shouldn't have sacred you" she said "god i have a splitting headache though, will you run up and grab me an ice pack, maybe some pain killers"

"yeah of course, again i am so sorry" he said as he jogged towards the elevator, god dammit, even after pulling a gun in me he is still so cute Wanda had thought, but not even 5 minutes later he returned with bottles of water, painkillers, 2 ice packs and a bunch of candy, after she took the pain killers and held the ice pack to where she hit the floor she finally asked.

"so what are you working on"

"My new suit"

"oh. whats gonna be new about it"

"Well, for starters i'm gonna make the material more protective, i'm gonna add more room for me to store thing"

"things like what" she asked, cutting him off

"Anything really, more web fluid, more ammo, snacks, what ever i need it for really"

"well how are you gonna do that"

"well i was thinking about using nano tech, i still have the iron spider suit Mr. Stark gave me but i don't use it unless i need a suit instantly, so i figured upgrade that, add more nanites to the housing unit allowing me to have more protection, or repair it on the fly more, and if i can design it right ill be able to have it make pockets when i need them" he said typing at the keyboard and ending it with a flourished press of enter and turned to look at Wanda "But unlike Mr. Stark, i recognize that its 12:30 and im going to go to bed" he said as he got up and reached a hand to Wanda "Walk you back to your room?" he asked with a smile. She took his hand and he pulled her out of the seat, still dizzy and a little nauseous she leaned on him as the walked back to her room. when they reached it they parted ways with a smile. peter went into his room and Wanda walked into hers. upon entering his room he saw his torn and bloodied suit sitting there on the bed "oh.. right" he said as he tossed it to the floor and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

After laying down he tried to go to sleep but all he could do was remember back when he was in high school, it was his last week of school, just a few days after Ned had died, he was having lunch alone since M.J had moved just 2 days before, he was alone now. he was sitting there finishing up a final essay that his bio teacher asked him to do, when flash walked up and started with his usual bull shit.

"whats up penis" he said taking the apple off of peters plate

"Not today flash, please just not today" peter said, if it was anyone but flash they would have heard the sadness in his voice an would have backed off, but it was flash.

"Whats the matter penis, being an orphan just too much for you today, mommy not home this morning to change your diapers" flash sneered, everyone just looked on in complete bewilderment, everyone had heard about Ned, they felt bad for peter, and then M.J moved, they felt even worse, but flash seemed to either not know or to not care.

"please flash, not today" before flash talked again he shoved peter into the cafeteria wall and pinned him there

"wah wah wah listen to the baby Parker cry, ill give you something to cry about" he said as he raised his fist and swung, peter not caring just let it hit him, flash hit him a few more times before peter started to talk

"Does that make you feel better flash, beating on a guy that doesn't even care anymore, you're life is so pathetic that you have to make others worse for enjoyment" he paused, expecting flash to hit him again "you know, you obsess over spider-man but you're the type of person he fights" he said, again stopping, expecting flash to hit him again, flash draws his fist back but as he swings everything slows down and Ned appears beside him

"Come on man, you're spider-man and you gonna let him just wail on you and get away with it, come on, just one punch, thats all it'd take, come on, at least one before schools over" Ned's ghost thing what ever the fuck said, it then disappeared and time went back to normal, as flash's fist collided with his face it snapped him out of his daze. 

"Ahhh, Fuck it" Peter said, still pinned up against the cafeteria wall, he swept flash's feet out from under him, watching him fall in what felt like slow motion, he went to walk away as blood ran down his face, going to walk out the door to the outside he heard flash get up and charge towards him, yelling

"THIS ISNT OVER YET PENIS PARKER" hearing his feet hitting the ground getting closer and closer and at a certain point his spider-sense told him to doge, so he did, he back-flipped over him causing flash to run straight into the door, knocking the door open and stumbling out of it, peter followed him out side and stepped over him, laying on the floor.

"Get over yourself flash, you wouldn't be able to take me down on your best day and my worst, all you're doing is embarrassing yourself" he said walking away

* * *

"Hey peter, are you ok?" he heard someone ask "i couldnt sleep so i went to go get water and i heard you yelling" the figured revealed themselves to be Wanda, as she walked to the foot of his bed he sat up

"uh yeah im fine.. just a bad dream" he said

"Ill be honest with you peter, i had one too. what was yours about"

"Ned, what about your's" he questioned 

"my brother pietro, i was back in Sokovia, watching him die" she said as she started to cry, peter wrapped his arms around her and hushed her, the same way he would when Morgan had a bad dream.

"it's ok, im right here" he said as she leaned her head into his lap, they sat like this for a while until he realized Wanda was asleep, realizing this he fell asleep too.

it was what felt like 4 minutes before they were awoken by Clint falling through peters roof. peter had awoke just before he fell due to his spider-sense, just in time for him to grab Wanda and dive off the bed as Clint fell from the vents and onto the bed

"WHAT THE HELL CLINT" he yelled as he realized what happened, Wanda waking up to dusk everywhere and Clint on the bed while she was being held by peter bridal style, still snuggled up against him

"hey there love birds, how'd ya sleep" he joked as he rolled off the bed and brushed the dust off himself, "breakfast is ready" he said before walking out the door.

"peter" Wanda groaned, still half asleep "What happened"

"Clint just fell through the ceiling" he said slightly annoyed

"oh.. OK" she said acting as if it was completely normal, which it was, during the time peter didn't live at the compound it was practically a daily occurrence "Peter put me down" wanda said, peter not realizing he was still holding her said

"oh.. right yeah" and he set her down " lets go get breakfast"

"Good idea" they agreed and left the giant mess that Clint had caused and went to the kitchen, upon walking in the could smell the food, it was french toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. when they walked in Wanda sat down as peter grabbed them both a plate as she asked him to do for her. they sat and ate in silence before bucky walked in and said

"Dont take this the wrong way but why are you guys covered in white stuff"

"Clint" they said at the same time

"Wow peter didnt know you were into guys man" sam joked, as peter quickly grew tired of it he grabbed his plate and went to the elevator and left to work in the lab

"Jeez whats got his panties in a bunch" nat said sipping her coffee

"Youd be that way too if someone crashed through your ceiling" Barton remarked, also covered in the white dust from the ceiling

"there's also the factor of you guys treating him like he didnt exist for a while" Wanda snapped 

Sam confused said "Whats the scary witch lady talking about" he said looking at pepper

"after tony died you guys didnt talk to him unless it was about food being done or needing help with your gear" she said getting Morgan a small helping of food

"he vanished for two months, completely off the radar, and he didnt get a single text or phone call from anyone but pepper" Wanda said walking out of the room and towards hers

"fair enough" sam said and most of them nodded in agreement 

* * *

Peter, down working in the lab heard the elevator din and out of it stepped the winter soldier

"What's wrong with your arm this time" he questioned

"nothing, just came to see how you're doing"

"oh, so know you care, i take it Wanda and Pepper had enough of your guy's shit and yelled at you" he said turning back to is computer and started typing again

"Hey, we always cared, we just didn't know how to show it, you reminded everyone of tony and what he was so much that it hurt we jus-" he got cut off by peter's phone going off, peter of course not really caring about the conversation answered it and walked away.

"hey man i got a job for you" It was wade "id do it but im still in Tokyo"

"yeah man whats up" peter said, after about 10 minutes of wade explaining it he ended the call and went over to a console in the middle if the lab, pressing a sequence of buttons allowed a floor panel to open up and a case with his new suit to rise up from the floor

"Where did that come from" Bucky asked but peter ignored, putting the suit on and heading towards his car

"I've got a job i have to go do real quick. ill be back eventually" he said as he slide his weapons into their places and getting into the car and peeling off

* * *

About it was around 10:00 when peter returned, boy did he make an entrance. his mission didn't go entirely south, just a lot more guns than he thought. he had to leave his car in New York because A. he was in no condition to drive and B. the way he got out was a plane flying low enough four him to web to it, he clung to it as long as he could before he jumped off and started gliding, it was going to be about 20 minutes of gliding before he reached the compound, bleeding the entire time there, once he saw the compound his vision got blurry and he got really dizzy, the last thing he remembered was him approaching the windows and just before he crashed through them he blacked out

**THE COMPOUND: ABOUT 5 MINUTES BEFORE**

They were all siting around joking having fun, some with beer others with just soda they were playing board games, Bucky and Sam playing battle ship while Nat, Wanda, Pepper and Morgan played candy land, Bruce was in his lab as always and Clint was just lounging on the couch playing darts from there. they were having fun, until they heard Friday say "Transmission From Mr. Parker" 

"Play it" Wanda said

"YO... GUYS M...T WANT TO ...T AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS" they heard, with all the wind it was hard to hear with all of the wind but they all scrambled from the windows as peter crashed through them as his metal arms deployed breaking his fall

"Peter" Pepper gasped as she ran towards him, his injures weren't a a lot, mostly just some cuts here and there, the reason he passed out was because of the high altitude he was at with the plane, the changes in oxygen levels was to fast, also the extreme blood loss, but he was up and going only 10 minutes later. After changing out of his suit and assuring everyone he was ok he joined them for some games, he even tried to out drink Wanda but they both gave up about 5 shots in.it was almost 2 am before they decided to call it a night, peter realizing he still has a hole in his ceiling he turns to Wanda

"can i slep wit yu tongiht" he slurred, after getting confirmation they walked down to her room leaning on each other for support, after they finally got there, they both stumbled at least twice each, they opened the door and just flopped onto the bed, Wanda doing the same right next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers bond with peter, and then natasha finds something she doesnt like

Peter woke up on Wanda's bed with a splitting headache, as he opened his eyes the light from the windows shined in and blinded him, making him instantly close them again

"Mmmhh... to bright" he groaned and he got up and closed them, as he did so he heard the water running from a shower, "that's gotta be Wanda" he thought, just then the water turned off and Wanda walked out with nothing but a towel around her, as she walked out she didn't expect peter to be up yet, not to mention moving, and it scared her

"AAH" she screamed jumping back, causing her towel to fall

"Oh uh" peter said as he quickly turned to face away

"i didn't think you'd be up yet" Wanda said scrambling to get dressed

"Yeah sorry about that" he said blushing and still turned away

"You can look now" she said as she finished getting dressed

"so do you know how i ended up in here last night" he said, still unsure of what all happened last night.

"uh yeah your room still isnt fixed remember, you slept in here after you walked in, asked and the passed out still standing up" she answered, clearly trying to hide a laugh "so, breakfast"

"Yeah sure, and can you quiet down for a bit, i think i have a hangover" he said

"Yeah me too" she added as they walked out and towards the kitchen. when they walked in it was clear there was a few more people with hangovers, Sam had sunglasses and earbuds in, Bucky was the same along with Clint except they didn't have earbuds, Nat who had drank the most that night was perfectly fine.

"he pete, we're all gonna go shooting today, wanna come" Natasha asked, trying to get him to warm up to them all, "Maybe some sparing, if you're up to it"

"uh yeah sure let me get some food first" he said grabbing the bread and popping it into the toaster.

"Cool, i'll meet you down there" she said walking towards the elevator. peter quickly grabbed the toast when it was done and put some jelly on it and followed.

As the reached the shooting range he realized that everyone but pepper and Morgan followed, and after the food and his healing factor his hang over was gone and he was in as good of a condition as he was gonna get, they all filed in and put on safety goggles and earmuffs, but before they started Natasha tapped him on the shoulder to make a bet with him.

"If i get a better score than you after 30 shots with the gun of users choice, you have to take me on a swing around New York" she said confidently

"Okay but what do i get if i win" he questioned

"i let you take a quin-jet for a fly"

"DEAL" he said almost immediately, allowing her to go first she picked up her glocks and started shooting, after 30 shots they brought the targets brought up, 5 targets in total, each had 6 shots, 3 in the head and 3 dead center in its chest, totaling at 300 points 50 for each bulls-eye, now it was peters turn, he picked up a random gun off the wall, it was a L96 sniper rifle. right as he picked it up she interjected with

"No snipers, it'd be to easy" complying he put it down and saw something interesting on the wall, it was a web shooter, one of his, except it wasnt because he was the only one that owned any, I had made them my self, how could they have one he thought to him self

"Whats this" he questioned raising an eyebrow

"You should know, you made them, you use them"

"yeah but how do you have one"

"its the only one we have and we only have it because of training, improvising weapons and such. say there was a fire fight and you got killed or knocked out and those were the only things we had, we need to have some idea of how to use them" she answered, he could see the apologetic look in her eyes, and it made sense

"Alright, fair enough" he said as he picked up a M1911 and a few loaded mags to total up to 30 rounds, once he was done it was the same results as Natasha, 300 points.

"i guess that means we have to do a tie breaker then" she said slightly surprised "10 training bots, who ever takes them down fastest wins, whatever gear we'd usually use in battle are allowed" she said, peter nodded his head in agreement, she pressed a button and the range turned into an open area as it opened up a slot in the floor and 10 training bots came out, they looked just like the iron legion except a little chunkier, more armor and less exposed wires.

"Ladies first" peter quipped as he saw her already geared up "Can someone get my suit for me i think its in the lab" he asked before Natasha started fighting

"I already have sent it down to you Mr. Parker" Friday said

"Oh, thank you" He said, as he turned to watch Natasha fight the bots, she worked from one to another, using some as spring boards and ripping wires in the process, shooting others, she even used her tasers on a few, when she was done the final time was 15:42. as peter walked up he heard something shoot out from the wall, using his enhanced reflexes he caught it to see it was the pod his suit was in, as he slapped it onto his thigh the entire thing built around him, his katana and gun soon came out of a slot in the wall. "That's neat" he said grabbing them as the floor reset "Karen you there" he asked his suits AI 

"As always peter"

"Wait that's no fair, you have an AI" she wined 

"You said what ever id take into battle with me regularly, now Karen, bring a timer up on my HUD" he said

"Of course peter" she said as the battle started, he flipped over the first bot in front of him and slapped a taser web to its back, as he landed the bot got electrocuted he drew his gun and fired three quick shots, each taking down a bot, so far it had been 2 minutes and he already had 4 gone, he drew his sword and sliced ones head off and use it as a soccer ball for a few, showing off and making quips.

"Oh as the famous peter Parker steals the ball from 23 (The numbering the bot had on its chest) and is now showing off, juggling the ball, oh whats this, he goes for a goal" he said as he kicked the head and sent it flying into another bot, knocking its head off "Oh and its a goal" he said, now only having 4 more to deal with and another 10 minutes tp do so, he ran up slid between its legs and planted a grenade right at its foot, as it looked down at it it blew up, sending parts every where, "Oh the brutality" he quipped, grabbing a leg from it, "Looks like hes got a leg up on the competition here" he said throwing it into another bot, knocking it to the ground he drew his gun and shot it twice for good measure, a he did so one of the last two charged him, as it did he flipped and dodged it, watching as it hit the wall and fell to pieces, only having to deal with one more in another 8 minutes he just turned and threw his katana at it, but in an unexpected twist it caught it and stated to use it against him, peter dodging it easily stole it back and stabbed the bot through the chest, after the bot shut down the timer stopped at 8:42, a whole 7 minutes faster than Natasha

"So where are the keys" he joked as his suit deformed around him and back into the pod that rested on the side of his thigh

"its not over yet Parker, you've gotta spar against Sam if you wanna fly that thing" she said

"What, that wasn't apart of the deal

"well the thing is my baby, i take care of it all the time so, if you can beat me in a 1v1, you can fly it" Sam spoke up out of the group of people watching

"Alright get your wings and meet me out side then" he said, suit already forming around him

"No no no, not that kind of 1v1" he said smirking

"then what did you mean"

"follow me" he said walking into a different room "Welcome to my domain" he said flipping on a light switch to reveal a bar looking room complete with old school arcade machines, pool tables, and a few Foosball tables. after the grand reveal the rest of the avengers went to the bar where the drinks were and made some popcorn on the machine that was down there, they then watched Sam and peter go at it in multiple things, pool, Foosball, Mario cart, and the tie breaker was super smash bros, where peter lost.

"Oh that's no fair, i beat her in everything but this, and she wasn't even the one playing" he complained

"Fine, ill let you fly the quin-jet back to New York when you leave but when we get there you have swing me around the city" she said trying to compromise with him, but before he could answer she added "and anyone else who wants a turn"

Peter had to think about it before he agreed "Alright, works for me, who else wants a turn" he asked and looked towards the avengers watching them, Wanda and pepper had their hands up with a face of excitement along with Morgan, Clint and Bucky had their hands up in an 'i guess' sort of way "So everyone but Sam"

"Hey kid im good, i can already fly" he had said sipping on his drink

"Well in that case why do you want to go Pepper" Natasha asked her

"Because the suit is different, im in a clunky thing flying and all you can hear is the repulsers"

"Alright then, I'm leaving tomorrow so be ready" Peter said before walking out towards the elevator

"Wait why are you leaving so soon" Wanda asked while following him

"I said that's is be here for three days, i ended up unconscious for a week, because of that i stayed for another three days that'd id actually be awake" he said walking into the elevator, Wanda right behind him, pressing the button for the floor with their rooms on it

"Oh come on pete, just a few more days" She begged

"New York needs Spider-Man, and he's already been gone for almost two weeks" he argued

"Fine, but visit sometimes at least" she said

"I'll try" he said stepping off the elevator and walking into his now fixed room, "Damn they work fast" he thought to himself as he put on some sweat pants and went to bed. the next morning when he woke up he grabbed what little bags he brought, his weapons, and his suit pods and recharges (he made a few extras just in case) and started to walk out of his room when he was greeted by everyone that was going with him so they could swing around the city "Oh, right" he said "Alright lets load up i guess" he said and they all piled into the quin-jet.

"So, you have any idea on how to fly this thing" Natasha asked leaning on the back of the pilots chair

"A little bit" he said while flipping switches and levers until the engines powered up and they took off, Natasha was there with a impressed face while pepper was shocked

"How'd you learn that" pepper asked

"while i was here after thanos i studied almost everything that stark made in case id need to make it some day, all the way back to the Jericho missile" he said 

"Well damn" was the only thing Sam could think of saying

About half an hour later he landed the quin-jet on the old stark tower, it was still owned by stark industries just no longer used, when he did they all got out and peter but on his suit

"Who first" he said looking towards the group

"I'll go" Pepper said walking forward, clearly terrified of what was about to happen

"Hold on tight" he said, he still had a web on he back attached to him just in case, and they were off, he swung her around the city for about ten minutes before taking her back, she screamed for the first five minutes and after that she took in the sights, the things she'd never see this way again, when they reached the tower she had a huge grin on her face

"Thank you peter" she said walking back towards Morgan

"Next" he said waiting for someone to volunteer

"I guess ill go" Bucky said walking towards him "You better not drop me or pretend to drop me, no funny shit or i take us both down" he said seriously as peter put a web on his back just in case, just like he did with pepper, and they were off, it was pretty much the same for everyone but Morgan, he took Morgan on a longer swing than the others, took her to the empire state building and everything, as they came back he still had to swing Natasha around.

"Alright come on" he said attaching a web to her back just like the others, and they jumped off the tower, about half way through the swing they heard someone scream for help, peter instantly turned and went to help, when they landed they saw what was happening, it was a group of guys surrounding a girl. 

"Hey thats no way to treat a lady, you need to take her to dinner first" he joked, when they turned they went to rush him, there was 6 guys in total, 2 had baseball bats, 3 had pipes and one had a knife, as they ran towards him he webbed one of the bats out of a guys hand and took it into his, "Batter batter swing" he said clocking a guy in the head with it, then he dodged the other guys swing and quipped "STRIKE ONE" "STRIKE TWO" as he dodge another "AND STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT" he said as the guy missed his third swing and peter knocked him into a wall and webbed him up, there were still four to go, he picked up a pipe from one of the guys and said "Hi im here about that plumbing issue" as he cracked it against a guys head, 3 left, while he did all of this Natasha just stood and watched, she knew he had this, every time he joked she let out a small chuckle, she had seen this before but wasn't sure where. after he cleaned up the last 2 guys and checked on their victim they were off again, just before he reached the tower she asked.

"Who taught you how to do all that stuff"

"What stuff" he said puzzled

"The fighting, the shooting"

"Oh, the fighting was mostly just YouTube and experience, though just like the shooting and gun skills, it was Wade Wilson, after Ned died he taught me skills to keep the people close to me from dying" upon hearing the name she was shocked, Wade Wilson, dead-pool, the merc with a mouth, one of the most dangerous men on the SHIELD watch list just took in peter and trained him, and peter acted like it was no big deal.

"WAIT, Dead-pool, Wade Wilson" she said

"yeah thats the one" he said shooting another web and swinging

"You know he has a kill count in the thousands"

"Yeah, and so is yours"

"But wade is uncontrollable" she said as they landed back at the tower

"Whats your point, just because you cant control something doesnt mean they are a threat, you cant control a newborn puppy, you gonna shoot it" he said angrily

"Thats not the same and you know it"

"Right because you can actually kill the puppy" he said as he looked back towards the now staring group "Id love to hang around but Black widow here doesnt like the fact that someone was there for me when everyone else wasnt, bye" he said as he fell backwards off the tower and started swinging. he went back to where he had to leave his car the other day, hopped in and started driving, it hadn't been 5 minutes before his phone rang, it was wanda.

"What" he answered, still pissed

"What happened" She asked

"What nat didnt tell you"

"No she walked onto the plane and anytime some one asked she gave them a death stare"

"Well she didnt like the fact that after Ned died the person that took me in was Wade Wilson"

"Who's that"

"Dead-pool"

"Oh..."

"Yeah but he was there, you guys weren't, he taught me how to take care of myself, how to protect loved ones, actual hand to hand combat and not the shit i did, all you guys did was look at me with sorrow"

"Peter you know everyone here is sorry for that"

"Really because it seems like its only you, you're the one that came to get me, you're the one that called me, so if they cared or if they were sorry then why didnt they do it" he finished before he hung up and turned the phone off. he got home, parked his car and went inside, when he did he was able to see the quin-jet flying off, he decided to get food and go to bed before he got even more pissed off.


	7. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone by and nothing changed... well, maybe a few things. he then gets recruited for a mission that brings in a few unexpected people

Two years had passed since he had gotten home from the avengers compound, no one called, no one visited, and no one seemed to care, he didnt either. he moved on and assumed they did too, nothing much changed, Wade would pop in and out occasionally if he was in the state, he started working at the daily bugle just so he had an identity, he had plenty of cash from mercenary work but peter Parker needed a job, he met a few new people, turns out Ned's old girlfriend Betty worked at the bugle so he ran back into her, captain marvel stopped by on his 21st birthday and tool him to a bar when no one else showed up, after that she left, that was about 6 months ago. he met a thief who got called black cat, he always managed to catch her but in the end she'd escape, there were often times where she could manipulate him into helping her, saying she needed to pay some guys off or they'd kill her, other times it was just plain flirting that distracted him enough for him to get away. Morgan was 7 now, every birthday he'd get a phone call or a face-time from her and he'd send her a gift. other than that, well, that was it, nothing happened that was avengers level, just an occasional bank robbery or hostage situation, maybe a construction site falling apart, a few crime bosses that some one would beat him to, weather it was the daredevil or Luke Cage, one of them always beat him to it, there was also Jessica Jones and the iron fist but they only really showed when it was a big event like the triad, he eventually met a few of them, teamed up sometimes when the threat was too big for only one of them, he went on a date with Jessica once, didn't really work out, and that as it. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with anything avengers related for a while, but thats when he was proved wrong, by a nick fury in his apartment when he got home.

"I need your help" he said from the dark corner he was sat in

"Oh really i thought you'd want to go out for a beer" peter said sitting down across from him "What is it"

"I need a team" he started to say

"you have one" he cut him off "The Avengers, oh and then you have Phil's little thing, except well i guess its not really Phil's now that he's dead, uh you've got that fantastic four group dont you"

"Not what i meant, and how do you know about Coulson" 

"When tony died he gave me access to every file he had access to, that included shield, i read all of them"

"Oh, great. anyways, i need something more covert, the avengers, well they dont exactly like stealth, its only gonna be a few missions so its nothing i need to be official, just a few people that can get the job done"

"Who all do you have in mind. and why do you need me"

"Well i needed some one that was as good as Wade Wilson"

"So get him, ill call him if you need"

"He's to uncontrollable"

"Oh right, you and Nat, always about control, especially when you cant kill the thing you cant control"

"Parker, that's not what i mean, if he wanted he could walk into shield and kill everyone and walk out like nothing happened, i need someone i know wont do that, or someone i could stop if they did"

"Whatever, who else is on this 'Team'"

"Well, there's you, Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff, Matt Murdock, and i was hoping i could convince the black cat to join"

"And you need us why"

"Well you and black cat will be excellent at stealth along with Murdock, Daisy and Wanda are the cavalry if anything goes wrong"

"When and Where does this happen"

"Well on the 22nd is when we ship out, if your in ill need your help to get black cat in as well, we'll meet at the airport, tell them James sent you for the oranges and he'll let you in, from there its hanger 4. if you have a car you want to bring do so" Fury said as he got up and went to leave

"Do we get paid"

"Yes Parker, ill pay you" and with that he left, peter thought about it for a while before an alert came up on his phone, someone had triggered the silent alarm on a museum, " _black cat"_ he thought, _"But she's never been this sloppy, she wants something"_ as he hopped out the window and swung towards the museum.

* * *

As he arrived at the building he saw her just standing on the roof, curious of what was going on he landed just in front of her.

"well look who it is, its the Spider" The black cat said upon his arrival

"What do you want cat"

"Oh business before pleasure kind of guy are you"

"Just cut to the chase"

"Fine, you're no fun" she said pouting "i need cash, a lot of it"

"So why are you talking to me, go try and rob something"

"What so you can stop me and take it from me, i meant something legal, or less illegal than robbing places, id get a job but it wouldn't pay enough"

"Well you're in luck, SHIELD needs our help on some assignment, they said they'd pay us"

"So its rob something and get caught or just turn myself in to the feds"

"If you're in meet at this address" he said as he scribbled down his home address and gave it to her "Just knock or come through the window, its apartment 6b, on the 22nd, id say before noon just to be safe" and with that he left, she turned and went the other way and peter went home and slept, the next 2 days were normal, nothing weird just a mugging or two one day and a convenience store robbery the next. Now it was the 22nd and he was waiting for The Black Cat to show up as he packed, just as he thought she wasn't going to show up he heard a knock on the window and turned to see a woman, regular clothes and still silver hair, it was black cat without her suit, she had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, she was wearing just regular skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt, nothing flashy just casual. He walked over and opened the window for her.

"Cat??" he said trying to confirm his suspicions

"Felicia Hardy is my real name, Am i gonna see yours?" she asked peter, who was in his suit.

He deformed the suit enough to reveal his face "Peter Parker" he said helping her through the window "Is that bag all you brought"

"Yeah do i need more"

"As long as you have your gear and some clothes your fine"

"Alright, what all are you bringing"

"Well ive got my sword, my revolver, and some clothes, ive brought one of my extra suits but other than that they should have anything else id need"

"Makes sense, so is everyone meeting here or was this just for me and you"

"We've got to go to the airport, lets go" he said zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder and started to leave to the parking garage, as they walked down he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk of his fire bird and tossed his stuff in it "Put your stuff in the trunk if you want" he said climbing into the front seat

"You have a car" she said surprised while putting her bag in the trunk

"Yeah, i dont use it unless its Spider-Man business outside of town" He answered as she got in

"Well its a nice car, i might have to steal it from you one day" she joked as they pulled out of the garage and left to the airport

* * *

when they arrived he greeted the security guard with "James sent me for the oranges" and they let them in, he then drove to hanger 4 to find a big ass plane

"Welcome to the zephyr" he was greeted by nick "who's the girlfriend"

"Thats black cat" 

"Ah, the master thief

"Yeah, i take it you're the government stooge i have to make sure wont arrest me when this is done" she said 

"I wont arrest you as long as you listen to my orders"

"And i get paid in the end"

"I suppose"

"Alright, where do i put my stuff

"if you bored the plane someone will show you your room, and Parker can follow you once he pulls his car in"

"Where do you want it"

"Just in the loading bay, if you park it there someone will strap it down for you"

"Alright" and with that he parked his car and went to find his room, once he got situated he was told to go to the mission room. when he got there all it was was a big tv and a holo table, the people there were Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff. Black Cat, him, and the two scientist Fitz and Simmons.

"Alright guys, do we need to do ice breakers or can you guys do that on your own" nick said as he walked in

"I thought Murdock was joining us" peter said

"He opted out, he didnt want to leave hells kitchen without a protector. now, mission briefing, we have a few hydra basses we need to take down"

"So why cant we just shoot a missile or send an actual team" Felicia said

"Because we are after intel not just eliminating them, parker do you have a stealthier suit than your bright red and blue"

"I can make one if you have a lab"

"Then get to it, Fitz, take him to the lab show him around"

"Yes sir" the Scottish man said before leading peter downstairs "My names Fitz, im the leading engineer at shield"

"I know ive read your file, im assuming you already know me"

"Ah yes, Spider-Man, you're quite impressive, you know some say you were trained by dead pool, is that true"

"Yeah, what is that gonna be a problem for you too" he said as they arrived at the lab

"No, just wanted to know if the rumors were true. So here is the lab, what do you need to build the new suit"

"just a computer and a USB to USB cord, oh and when they are done up there can you have Felicia come down"

"Who's that"

"The Silver haired one, Black Cat"

"Yeah no problem" he said as he handed him the cable "You can use any of these computers and if you need anything else that blue button is an intercom, just press it and ask"

"Alright, thanks man" he said as he walked to one of the computers and plugged his suit pod in, the computer started up and brought up a window, this was where he could edit the suit, _"It needs to be stealthy, hmm"_ he thought. as he got to work, he started with something he already had, he pulled up the iron spider design and replaced all the red with black for better concealment, now what to change the gold to, it still looked awesome but the gold stood out to much, he thought about blue but it didnt look right, he got rid of all the gold bumps that hid certain uses or weapons, yes that'd get rid of combat power but it was a stealth mission, he tried just solid black but it was ugly, he had to have style, he tried almost every color but nothing looked right. it had been an hour and he had barely made any progress, the was when Felicia had came down the stairs and into the lab.

"What you working on spider" she asked as she eyed everything in the room, looking for something expensive and easy to steal

"Dont even think about it" he said hearing her pick something up

"Damn" she said putting it down "So what are you working on"

"My new suit, i need something stealthy but i wouldn't mind if it looked nice"

"Let me see" she said as she walked over and practically sat in his lap

"What are you doing"

"Helping"

"I meant by the fact that you're sitting in my lap"

"Well i needed to be able to see" she said, peter just sighed in defeat as he watched her work, she made the Spider logo on its chest larger, had the limbs of it stretch out and go across his, she made it a crimson red and had only the main torso a deep black with white webbing lines in it, the rest of the body was a dark gray with no web lines in it. "How does that look"

"I like it, Thanks"

"Ah so she is your girlfriend" a voice came out from behind them. Peter jumped around to find it was Wanda

"oh hey Wanda, and no she just sat on me and i couldn't do much about it"

"Are you calling me fat" Felicia had said pretending to be offended 

"You know thats not what i meant, now put back everything you've stolen already, you're getting paid for this already remember"

"how did you even-"

"Just put the stuff back"

"Fine" she said and walked off

"She is a character" Wanda said

"Yeah well fury wanted her here because of her skill" he said as he turned back to the computer to to put some final touches on the suit

"Look peter-"

"Save it, i already know what you're gonna say, 'im sorry, it'll be different, come back to the compound we miss you' im not gonna fall for it this time"

"Come on, you cant be mad at Nat forever"

"Im not, im mad at you"

"What did i do"

"Its what you didnt do"

"And what's that"

"Call, text"

"Thats a two way street and you know it"

"Yeah and i tried"

"no you didnt" she tried to argue but peter just unlocked his phone and gave it to her, showing 3 different times he tried to call, 10 different messages, and 2 emails, they all stopped after 3 months within each other

"Now what are you gonna say"

"Im sorry" 

"Whatever, i've moved on, let me finish this"  
  


"Well i originally came to tell you that we'd be there in 10 but now its like 3" she said she walked out, peter, discovering this finished his suit design and hit upload, after a short time the pod beeped and and picked it up. he went to his room and sat on his phone until they got there, he realized he had a message from Jessica.

Jones: Hey nerd i need your help on a stake out

Parker: Can't im not in the state, Some SHIELD thing

Jones: Damn, can i borrow you camera then

Parker: Yeah if you need it, you know where it is right

Jones: Ill find it

Jones: Apartment 6b right

Parker: yeah, the digital should be in the living room and the film should be in my dresser, top drawer. Film or SD cards will be in a baggy in the 3rd kitchen drawer

Jones: Got it , ty

Parker: NP

And with that there was a knock on his door, "get ready Parker we'll be above the drop zone in 2 minutes" 

"Wait drop zone" he said opening the door

"Yeah, you, Felicia and Daisy are halo jumping in, go down to the armory to get your gear"

"Alright" he said as he grabbed his suit pod and went down to the armory, there he met a guy by the name of Jacob Friday, the weapons expert, he was about 6' give or take, he was dressed in regular shield attire had semi long hair and glasses.

"Hey what can do for you" he said cheerfully 

"uh Fury sent me down to grab gear for the mission im going on"

"Alright what type of mission is it, just basics like weather its stealth or not and how your getting in, i know the rest is classified"

"Well it's a stealth mission, or supposed to be i dont know how long it'll stay like that, and we are halo jumping in"

"ah you must be with daisy and that one silver haired girl"

"Yeah sadly"

"Well i'll give you what i gave the rest of them" he said as he went into the storage room and came back out and started talking as he put stuff on the counter "Well here you've got you're standard halo chute, you've got wall climbers, grappling hook with a built in repelling system, standard shield issue combat knife, a brute force hacking drive and probably the most important thing you'll take with you" he said as he plopped a gun in a holster lined with mags on the table, though he couldn't tell what model it was "A shield specialty, once you program you're finger print into it it'll work for you and any other prints you decide to put in it, and these" he said as he put more mags on the table "are breaching rounds, shoot this at a wall or door and it'll be out of your way so to speak"

"Thanks" peter said as he took the parachute, gun holster and breaching mags and went to walk away

"Wait, dont you need any of this stuff" he gestured to everything else on the table

"No" he said as he jumped to the roof and stood there

"Oh" and with that peter walked off and went to the cargo bay to find the others waiting.

"Took you long enough" Felicia said, already equipped with her suit and gear, along with daisy with the same

"Yeah the armory guy wouldnt shut up"

"Hey, go easy on him, he's new" daisy said

"Hey, you've gotta jump like, NOW" said a random nearby shield agent, realizing what was going on peter slapped his suit on and the rest of the gear on and jumped while the other two already had once it was brought up.

"What's the game plan" peter asked

"didnt you pay attention to the briefing" daisy had questioned

"I was told to go make a new stealthier suit due fury's request"

"Fair enough, we land on the roof after deploying our chutes at 2,000 feet-"

"Isnt that a little low for a halo jump"

"Well their radars would detect us otherwise, but because it's so low we have to be careful, im going to use my powers to slow me down more before hitting the roof, Parker i need you to make sure Felicia doesn't hit the ground to hard, you'll be fine with your powers on your own"

"Ok and after that"

"we split up and sneak through the base and plant the charges through out it, when someone finds the main computer we all group up, get the info and blow the charges"

"What charges" Black cat asked

"you didnt get the charges?"

"I didnt either"

"Great, none of use have the charges, looks like we have to find a new way to destroy the place" daisy said, "Oh shit, deploy your chutes" and they did and started to slow down, about 2 minutes later they were about to touch down on the roof, they were still coming a little to hot to their liking so he cut his chute, tuck and rolled and as he quickly recovered he caught Felicia, he then looked and saw Daisy using her powers to slow her self down.

"Oh my hero" Felicia said as she was set down on the ground

"Alright lets get to work, code names only from now on" Daisy said as she walked over to the edge of the roof and pulled out some binoculars "I'll be on the look out, you and The Cat go in another way, i know you can climb on the walls and stuff but what about you Cat"

"Not good enough for this, although, hey spider"

"What" he responded as he turned around to find her leaping at him, he caught her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him

"How easy is if for you to do this"

"Like holding a feather why"

"Well anytime it requires crawling on the roof or something i just hang to your back"

"I guess that works" he said as she hopped down

"Alright, lets get going" Felicia said as the opened the vent cover and crawled in, the searched the base for about 20 minutes before they actually ran into anything that they needed to do anything to. it was their weapons armory.

"Black Cat you go down there and see if they have any explosives, stay hidden and if they have anything we can use to blow up the base plant one and work your way back through the vents with it and plant them along the way"

"What are you gonna do"

"Well i'll find the computer, get the info off of it and find a way out. worst case scenario i get caught i'll fight my way out and steal a vehicle and get out"

"I dont like this but fine" and she dropped out of the vent and into the room and he continued on in the vents. about 5 minutes later her voice chipped up from their radios

"I found some C4, how much do i put and where"

"How much is there" Daisy asked

"Id say about 20 lbs"

"alright, id do a stick or two at at each grate in the vents, anytime there is an opening put a stick or three in the room and go to the next"

"On it" and she got to work, she put some around the armory and grabbed anything interesting she could while peter found the main server room

"Hey Quake i found the server room, what am i looking for"

"there should be a keyboard and a monitor at the end of one of the rows" as she said this he started looking for it.

"found it, what now"

"Plug the drive into the the USB port and it should do the rest on its own" He plugged it into the computer and watched as a menu came up on the screen and it said **DOWNLOADING 0 of 5000** " _This is gonna take a while_ " he thought

"How long should this take" 

"How many files are there"

"5000 on this one and there is another 4 terminals"

"Uhh whats it at now"

"40"

"About 20 minutes in that one"

"Damit, how are things on your end Black Cat"

"Just peachy" she said as she planted one of the last few charges she had "Im heading your way now" as she jumped into the vent and stared crawling, this was when everything went wrong, a patrol of hydra agents walked into the server room as peter was plugging a drive into the next computer

"HEY, PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND TURN AROUND SLOWLY" one yelled

"Busted" he said over their comms as he was putting up his hands

"can you do something about it"

"Nothing quiet, Cat"

"HEY, TURN AROUND" they said slowly approaching

"Same for me, mine would be even louder" she said as a gun got pressed to the back of his head

"Fine, guess its the hard way" he felt the gun go off of his head and his spider sense warn him that it was about to comeback down and smack him but he jumped to the roof, planted his hands and spun and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground, the other 3 responded by scattering for cover, peter did the same and picked up the gun of the man he knocked out, he could hear the others calling for back-up, e checked the gun for ammo and saw a full clip of 11 shots and one in the barrel. he quickly peaked from the cover and fired a few shots in the direction of a guy, he went down but peter got shot in return

"Shit they got me" he said

"How bad is it" daisy said as she saw 4 more troop transports show up

"Just a scrape but bad enough to keep me from escaping to easily" he lied, the bullet had hit the center of his leg and broke the bone, the latest download had finished and he quickly plugged it into a different computer " _great another 3000 files"_ he thought

"I have an idea on how to get you out, i see a hanger with a plane in it, can you fly one"

"Yeah" he said hoping that it was like the quin-jet

"Well when you can get to the east wing, the hanger should be connected to the building if you can get there you might be able to get out"

"Alright, the last file just finished downloading" he quickly fired another two shots at a guy and took him down "Are you guys clear yet" he said as he took the last guy in the room down,

"Yeah we are, we just stole one of their cars and started driving, with your situation going on they didn't even notice, ill blow the charges when you're clear"

"Yeah dont worry about that" he said as he put a makeshift web bandage on his leg, "KAREN, send spider bot to them with the data, pull me up a map of the facility and mark where i have to go" he said hoping he could make it as a map came up and shrunk to the bottom left of his hub and a part of his armor formed into a drone and flew off into the vents and he took off out the door and down the corridor, putting as little weight on his leg as he could swinging where he could. he made it to the hanger after fight through some enemies and just avoiding others by shooting over their head but as he went to get into the plane his spider sense went off and he turned to find himself surrounded.

"You've got no where to run"

"Karen" he whispered where no one but karen could hear

"Yes" she whispered in return

"Is there any way out of this"

"None that would end up without you wounded so bad you die before you reach anywhere that could help you" she said sadly

"Initiate suit lockdown" he said

"You know this will leave you without any protection right" she said

"Yeah yeah just do it" and she did, his suit shrunk back down into its housing unit and it fell to the ground practically becoming a paper weight without the right person saying the right thing, as he did so the people surrounding him closed in as he put his hands up to surrender, once they reached close enough one walked up and knocked him out with the butt of their gun and everything went black.


	8. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is held Captive and unable to do anything about it except hope that he gets an oppertunity

When he came to after being knocked out he was in a dark room chained to the chair, they obviously had some idea about his abilities because the chains holding him there where 2 inches thick of solid steel, they were the chains you'd use for pulling a vehicle up a cliff, peter knew he could get out of them with a some effort but then he'd still be stuck in the room but this time with guards surrounding him so he decided against it. as he was looking for ways out a woman walked through the only door he could see, from the door opening he could see that the door was about 4 inches thick of some metal which lead him to the conclusion that the walls had to be that thick as well, as the man walked forward the door closed behind her and peter could hear the mechanisms working inside the door or the wall, he couldn't tell which, locking the door.

"So, are you gonna tell me what i want to know or am i gonna have to do this the hard way" the woman said in a thick British accent. Expecting a Russian accent this threw him off a little

"Whoa wait a second, I Barely know you, how about dinner first i mean i just met you" he joked, this resulted in the man punching him

"Hard way it is" he said just before he had done so.

"hey hey hey why dont we sit down have a nice relaxing dinner and we can talk about this then" he tried to give his most charming smile, it wasnt very charming considering his mouth bled recently, probably when he was trying to escape, staining his teeth partially red. this resulted in a punch to the gut "Ugh" he groaned as it impacted with his ribs "You better hope i didnt have a baby in the oven" he joked, which of course resulted in a bunch in the face

"How did you find the facility!" she barked at him

"Hmmmm let me think, big building, lots of guys going in and out, giant towers with turrets on the top. Hey do you guys know google maps exist by any chance" he quipped resulting in a punch that left his face bleeding. this went on for about an hour, he couldn't tell, peter either saying nothing or saying a joke, different questions would come up like who are you and who do you work for, all of which he didnt answer, this resulted in the woman leaving and he got left there until the next day which he promptly woke up to a bucket of ice water hitting him, the same questions followed and the same answers came with it, after about a week of this, he couldn't tell the difference between a day or when they woke him up so it was what he thought was a week, they moved onto different methods of torture other than just punching him, it wasnt much more extreme just some waterboarding that related in beach and swimming jokes, about a week after that they started to try to shock him into telling answers, nothing but a few electrical puns and jokes, about a month after that they broke bones and left giant cuts, non of which lasted to long because of his healing factor but it still hurt like hell, he had been there for what he thinks was two months and nothing broke him, the only thing that did was that no one had came to find him yet, he was left alone for a week straight, they removed his chains but so he could actually use the bed they had in there, it was basically a piece of metal with a thick blanket on it but it was better than the chair he had been sleeping in for the entire time, no one came in except a guard to give him food and water, bother had a funky taste to them but he had no other options, the woman came back in after what he believed to be a week and gave him and offer

"You can tell us what we need to know and join us, you'll live better than you ever have before, you'll have everything you want and all you have to do is help us on a mission occasionally and tell us what you know"

"First i want a few things, before any of that" he said 

"Depends on what it is"

"Cheese burgers from burger king" he said thinking about Mr. Stark

"How many"

" idk 10"

"Alright we'll send someone know" as she walked out of the room, the entire time she was in there she was so much more sincere that any other time, it was always a hard angry tone she had at him it was refreshing to hear a kind voice, after all he had been there for two months with nothing from his so called friends.

* * *

**BACK ON THE ZEPHYR: ONE DAY AFTER CAPTURE**

"We have to go back for him" Daisy said to fury as she followed him around the plane **  
**

"Parker is tough he'll last, im working on a plan right now but he'll have to hold out, we have no clue where they are but we know they aren't there anymore"

"So we are just gonna leave him to be tortured until then"

"Until i can do anything about it yes" Fury said as he walked into his office and slammed the door behind him, Daisy went down to the lounge to find black cat and tell her what the plan was, as little as she knew anyway. when she got down there she opened up the fridge and grabbed a drink out of it, she then plopped down on the couch next to Felicia.

"What are we gonna do about peter" she asked

"I have no idea, all i know is that fury is working on it" and almost as if it was on cue Fitz walked in working on something on his tablet

"Hey do you guys know where peter is i have a few questions for him and could use his help on a few projects"

"You didnt hear" Daisy asked

"Hear what" he said looking up from his tablet and seeing their faces he realized "Oh please tell me he isnt dead, he cant be dead he's spider-man"

"Not sure, all we know is he didnt make it out of the base, we got the files though which is all fury seems to care about" Felicia answered, Fitz's face turned into one with sadness in it as he turned and walked back to his lab.

* * *

**THE ZEPHYR:** **ONE MONTH AFTER CAPTURE**

"Fury he's been in captivity for a month we have to do something"

"Im still looking through this data, when i find something we'll do something, but for now we touch down in London in two hours, we'll be there for a few days so go have fun, find something to do" he said and sent her away. she went to see what fitz was up to because she had nothing else to do. she walked into the lab to see him tinkering with an object

"Whatcha doing" she said hopping onto a stool next to him

"I am working on a highly explosive grenade that could blow the entire back of the zephyr off with a wrong move" when he looked up and saw the look on her face he said "I am 100% joking, id laugh and say something about the look on your face but you might throw me through a wall right now" 

"You're right, so what are you really doing"

"It's one of peter's suit pods, i was hoping to find out how it works" he said as he poked and prodded the device, it usually glowed blue but right know it was glowing red, there were no openings like there were before, nothing for him to plug anything into, nothing for him to unscrew and nothing he could do

"Well when we were in the field he would occasionally tell some Karen person to do something"

"Yes Mrs. Johnson" the voice chipped up from the device

"What the fuck!" she yelled and jumped from her seat along with fitz

"Uh, Fitz what was that"

"I am KAREN, the AI in peter's suit, i help him and anyone he trust with anything they needs"

"huh, thats neat" Fitz said as he went back to tinkering with it

"so why cant we do anything to the pod" daisy asked

"Well before peter got captured he initiated my lock-down protocols, the only way to get into the suits systems or the suit it self is to have the right password and right voice, or if there was an emergency and someone i was told to help was in danger"

"Well who could do that" Fitz asked

"there are quite a few people" then Wanda walked in

"Hey where are we at with finding peter" she said as she walked through the lab doors

"No clue, all he has told me is that he is working on it" and she they sat there and talked for a while until they all went to bed

* * *

**THE ZEPHYR: PRESENT DAY**

"Sir we have a bogie on our six about 200 feet above us, seems to be trying to catch up to us, should we initiate counter measures" the pilot said and then there was a thunk and to anchors went down through the roof followed by a hole being blown open and a familiar black and red suit dropped through, fury knew who it was instantly and just simply pressed a button that repaired the hole he just jumped through

"Where is he" he said

"Who"

"The kid that you let get kidnapped and haven't saved yet"

"How did you know about parker"

"He gave me one of his suits in case he ever needed it when we worked together, i turned red and that means something happened, i went to his place and saw the evidence showing that you were there and you recruited him for something so" he drew his guns and aimed them at the pilot and fury "Where is he"

"We dont know wade, all we know is hydra has him, we dont even know if he's alive" and with that wade holstered his guns and started to walk around the plane, "Where are you going"

"Well one, this is a really nice plane, is there where my taxes go, and two, you obviously have a team here so im gonna see what ones want to help and im going to do what you couldn't" he said as he reached the lounge, there was where he found black cat "oh a cat theme i like it, lets go you're following me now

"And you are" she said concerned

"The guy thats about to save your boy toy now lets go" and with that she got up and followed him when he reached the sparing room he found Wanda and Daisy sparring. "Alright lady's i'd hate to cut the entertainment short but we have a mission"

"Wade!?!?!" Daisy said

"The one and only, and you are" he asked her

"Daisy Johnson, What are you doing here, because if you're here for a fight you've come to the wrong place"

"Im here for a fight just not with you guys, im gonna go find peter you joining or not"

"Yes" she said almost instantly

"What no invite for me" Wanda asked

"Noperino, i dont mess with witches and last i heard peter hated your guts so bye" he said as he walked out and went to the lab "Where is it" he said as he walked in 

"Wheres what" Daisy asked

"the pod, i can use it to track him" Wade responded

"how can you do that" Felicia asked

"Karen" he said as he found it

"Yes Mr. Wilson"

"Were's the suit we dont have right now"

"Its at " and she listed off a set of coordinates "Shall i turn off the lock-down protocol"

"Sure, but only on these two pods" he said, the lights went from red to blue. he turned to the two people behind him "here put these on" he said as he tossed the devices to them. they caught them and formed around their bodies, Daisy's wasnt anything special just armor that fit her with a hi-tech HUD and some helpful gadgets but felicia's was more custom, it looked like her body suit that she usually used but with more protection and upgraded gadgets.

"Whoa" they said in unison

"Alight lets go" he said as he went to the docked quin-jet and started to fire it up

"Wait why did the suits form to us

"Oh peter has so much he hasnt shown you" he said as he closed the doors and released it from the zephyr, he put in the coordinates and flew off

* * *

**HYDRA BASE : PRESENT DAY**

The woman had just returned carrying two bags from burger king, along with a few drinks, some fries and a shake

"I figured you'd like something to go along with the burgers" she said with a smile as she set the stuff down "I'll let you eat some and then you need to start talking before my superiors get mad and go back to torture"

"I appreciate this. Whats your name" he asked

"You can call me Madison"

"Well Madison, grab a burger or something, once i finish this one ill answer a question if i can" he said and then took a bite from the burger, she resisted at first but gave in and started munching on fries

"So whats your name, we've just been calling you thee captive all this time"

"Peter" he said in between bites, he finished the burger wiped his face and took a drink "So, first question"

"Who do you work for"

"Well it was Shield, it was a temporary thing, they needed a special team, everyone had a role in it, i was the stealth, i can climb walls and am super quiet while doing so, they needed me for infiltration and i was told if anything went wrong they would send in the cavalry of the team, never met that person, it was a need to know mission, but when things went south they left, there was no back up, no extraction, no rescue, and i've had no escape plan, not until now at least" he said as his eyes flickered around the room

"What do you mean by that" and as she said it he jumped over the table and took her down to the ground, he flipped the table to have the top face the wall his back to originally as the wall burst down and a sleek figure was standing there. He got back on his feet and offered a hand to Madison

"You gave me a choice so now im giving you one, join me and you dont have to die" when she didnt even move from her position on the ground he realized that she was out cold so he slung her over his shoulder and and walked through the hole in the wall, completely ignoring the person that just blew it down.

"What not a hello or a thank you"

"You want me to thank you for being left to rot, i was tortured days on end, this was the only break i got" he said and kept walking "And no, They didnt get anything from me, nothing real anyways" he said as he followed the holes in the walls and the knocked out bodies to the quin-jet "I figured you'd be the reason i got rescued, thanks wade" he said as he strapped Madison into a seat

"Who's the chick" wade asked as he started to fire up the jet for take off

"Someone that was trying to help, i see they found the nano suits"

"Yeah, i may have helped a bit, you needed saved so i said fuck it"

"Hey Felicia" peter said as he buckled into a seat "I figured at least you would try to get me"

"Fury wouldn't let us, and how am i supposed to take down a HYDRA base without some for of support" Felicia said

"Look im sorry. So whats new" he said as the jet took off "And where are we going"

"Well you need some serious medical attention and you seem to have brought a friend with you so we are heading back to the Zephyr" daisy explained, after that it was pretty quiet, the practically sat in silence the whole ride until he finally asked

"So how'd you find me, and why didn't it happen sooner"

"The lock-down mode, it told me something was wrong so i went looking, it took me a while because i didn't see it for a while, then i had to track down where you went, thats when i found out fury needed you so i tracked you guys down, and then Karen was able to help me actually find you. Speaking of which why couldn't i do that with just my pod"

"Its a security thing, you need more than one in order to track the others, that way if i lose one in battle they cant use it to track me down to my house or anyone else i gave one"

"Smart" and after that it was silence until they reached the Zephyr. When they did they put Madison in the holding sell and peter went to the med bay, they gave him some medicine for certain things but some stuff like the bones they broke they'd do the next day because they'd have to re-break them so they could heal correctly, but for now he just went to his room and fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up to knocking at his door

"Peter, wake up" it was wade

"Ugh. come in" he groaned, the door opened and he walked in, he was wearing what seemed to be fury's clothes and his eye patch "What the hell wade"

"Oh you like, yeah i didnt bring any of my clothes and i didnt think he would mind, not like he could do anything anyways"

"What'd you want"

"Just to tell you im leaving soon, gotta steal the quin-jet, fury kinda shot mine out of the sky when i left, you think he likes me"

"oh yeah definitely" he said sarcastically "Anyways have fun, and i'll see you next time you show up"

"Alright, by Pete" he said and walked out the door, as he walked out daisy walked in

"Hey" he said as she came in and took a seat at the desk he had in there

"Fury needs you"

" but that doesn't require you coming in here and taking a seat know does it"

"i wanted to say im sorry about what happened, i tried as much as i could to find you and fury was the one that denied the rescue, i tried and im sorry that we couldn't do anything"

"Now that i understand what happened im not mad, im just confused as to why you couldnt do anything before wade showed up, how did that change things"

"Well for starters he blew a hole in the roof, then pulled a gun on fury"

"Well anyone could have done that"

"Trust me, felicia tried to steal the quin-jet, but fury had fitz remote fly it back to the Zephyr"

"Why didnt he do that with wade"

"I dont know, maybe because it was wade"

"Eh, makes sense, alright i gotta get dressed if fury needs me" he said as he got out of his bed finally revealing that he was only in his boxers

"Well i'll leave you to it" she said while leaving the room, he got dressed and left the room to find fitz walking by with his tablet

"Oh, peter i need your help with this real quick"

"Alright what is it"

"your suit, how does it work"

"Well its nano tech, if i need something new in it i just use my computer to format the design, if i wanted a new suit entirely id need to use what i like to call the build-a-bear, its something stark made and the only one i know of is in his lab at the avengers compound"

"Alright, and the AI"

"Again, Mr. Stark made them i have no idea, ive poked around a little but it's starks work and i dont want to mess it up, not to mention if i lose it i lose what i have of him"

"Damn, Well i'll leave you to it" and they went their separate ways. he went to where fury wanted him to, turned out that it was the interrogation room.

"You brought her here whats your plan with her"

"Well i was hoping to be able to give her a better life than hydra so, see what info she'll give up about hydra without torture, then if she wants, set her up with a life somewhere, if she wants to stick with hydra put her in jail or drop her somewhere with a phone, i dont care, just no torture" he said. he went into the room and sat and talked for a minute, after he walked out he gave nick an note to give her curious as to what it said he opened it  _ next time, burgers are on me _ not understanding what it meant he put the note back in the envelope. Fury gave it to her along with all the things she'd need for her new life she chose and dropped her off at the next stop they made.

As peter walked out of the interrogation room his phone buzzed

Jones: hey when are you gonna be back in New York

Parker: Pretty soon i think why

Jones : Ill need your help when you get back

Parker: Have you tried anyone else, it might be a week or 2

Thats when she called instead of a text

"Yeah ive tried, but they got laid out"

"What what!?!!? even Luke"

"Even Luke"

"Damn, whats the threat"

"Some alien weapons, a guy with some electric gauntlet"

"Yeah ive fought him before, i take it Luke went head on without thinking, look i've got a rubberized suit in my closet, it keeps him from shocking you, the punches still hurt but the gauntlet doesnt have much effect, feel free to use it, turn it into whatever works for whoever you've got, if you're still having problems when i get back i'll help, i'll try to hurry but there isnt much i can do"

"Alright but when this is over we are gonna have a drink, everyone"

"Alright, hey, another tip for the shocker, he isnt very good at anything other than one on one, take out his backup and try have more than one person fighting him at a time, the gauntlet is all of his power, without it he is just a guy that can box"

"Alright, try to hurry though"

"Yep" and she hung up. nothing much happened, for the week it took for him to get back, the only interesting thing that happened was Jacob, the weapons guy, had tried to convince him to let him upgrade his car.

"Come on man, i can put weapons in it, make it the Spider-mobile or something"

"No"

"What dont like the name"

"No"

"How about the Crawler, pretty good right, i could show you some designs, maybe some gear upgrades come on i have so many ideas, let me help"

"No"

"Why not"

"Fine, send me the blue prints and ill think about it"

"YES, finally. ok great, ill send them to you and if you want to ill be at this building" e said as he scribbled down an address "after we get to New York" and he started to walk away before peter said

"Alright, do you want my number so you can actually send me them"

"Oh, right" he came back and peter gave him the number and his address just in case and they went their separate ways until the end of the flight. When they reached New York he took Felicia into town. He had wondered why he hadnt seen much of Wanda but Felicia explained that she had an emergency and had to go when they went to rescue him. He didnt care much but it was weird not seeing her around. when they reached the place Felicia wanted to be dropped off at she grabbed her stuff and went inside the building. once she was gone he called Jessica. 

"Hey" she said when she picked up

"Hey, im back in town, you still need help"

"Actually yeah where are you"

"Uh im on the corner of 55th and 18th why"

"Im on 54th and 20th, pick me up?"

"Sure im on my way" he hung up and drove over, when she got in the car she was in her classic leather jacket and jeans.

"Hey" she said 

"Hey"

"So what have you been up to"

"Well lets see, how long have i been gone"

"Well it has been about three months since i asked to borrow your camera so about 3 and a half months"

"right well 2 and a half of those i was in a metal room with no widows getting my bones broken, or tazed, waterboarded, whatever they felt like really"

"Wait, Who did that SHIELD?"

"No, HYDRA, the mission they needed me for was to take down one of their bases, in the process i got captured and tortured for two months until wade showed up and practically took down shield and hydra to save me"

"Damn, you good, you sure you dont want to rest for a few days"

"Not unless you're in that bed with me"

"I told you it cant happen, not when we work like this"

"Oh come on, just chill in the apartment, watch a movie or something, just me and you, it'd be nice"

"Fine, after we deal with this, and if there is any funny business i'll throw you through a wall"

"Speaking of which what is 'this'"

"Some PI work, i was asked to see what this guy does on his business trips"

"Ok where to"

"Some hotel on 88th, apparently the douche stays there" they went there and thanks to peter's powers they were able to watch the window in a spot that was way better than a fire escape, they sat there for a few hours and all he did when he was there was watch tv and masturbate, after seeing him whip it out for the 3rd time they left and went to a nearby store and bought a bunch of booze, they then went to peter's place because it wasn't in shambles from a recent fight. when they got there they got inside and started talking.

"So what happened with the shocker" he said as he poured her a drink

"Well we did what you said, i took that shock immune suit or whatever and gave it to Matt's friend, she used it to make some protection for everyone and when we fought him again we got his gauntlet off and took him down, thanks for the advice"

"Yeah no problem"

"So your turn, what all happened"

"Well it started with Fury showing up in my apartment, he said he need me for a special team.." they sat there as he explained what happened and gave them the whole story all the details everything "And then when i got back nick gives me this bullshit excuse of 'i couldn't risk it Parker, i didn't have enough Intel' yadda yadda yadda"

"Damn, two fucking months" by this time they were 3 bottles each in, if it wasnt for how often jessica drank she'd be out and if peter's metabolism allowed him to get drunk just not as much as others, but being three bottles in made them very close to being black out

"So what movie do you want to watch" Jessica slurred as she bored another drink

"What if we just went to bed"

"Do you want the couch or the bed"

"Why dont we just share the bed"

"Because its you"

"Oh come on, nothing ill happen, imm tooo drunk"

"Fine, but im still in a good enough condition to throw you through the wall, so no funny business"

"yay" he said and they stumbled to bed, just as peter promised nothing happened and they went to bed. they went on like this for a month, a few dates here and there but they didn't do anything too serious, the city got quiet, no mobs no high tech robbers, it scared him, he knew that when it got quiet it'd get loud eventually. but he didnt know it'd happen like this. He and jessica were on a date, this one was a real date, nice fancy place with classical music and everything, Jessica of course had wore her classic leather jacket and jeans while peter only somewhat dressed up, that was when a bomb went off in the middle of the street outside, or at least they thought it was a bomb, what it really was was a group of people in an armored truck shooting rockets out the back, peter turned to jessica

"Hey man, you can dodge those things and Luke can just walk into them, have fun"

"I love you" he said as he kissed her

"Just come back, i need a drinking buddy" she kissed him back and watched as he jumped out the window and started swinging after the truck, she then walked around collecting the bottles of wine left around and went home. Peter wrapped up the guys with not much problem but when he got back to his apartment he saw the place ransacked, someone had been there looking for something

Parker: hey did you come back to my place after our date

Jones: No im at mine why

Parker: the place is trashed, looks like someone was looking for something

Jones: Maybe you just got robbed

Parker: No way, i need you to run, get out of town

_"Jones is calling you"_ His phone said  


"This isnt negotiable jess"

"The hell it is, there is no way im running, it was probably just a robbery"

"No it wasnt, all the files from shield are gone, they knew what they were after and they know who i am, i need you to run" he heard a banging in the background

"Hold that thought, someone is at my door"

"Wait jess no!!" he yelled but she already put her phone down, then he heard everything

"What" she said with an attitude

"Jessica jones?" a man asked

"Yeah what do you want" and then there was a gunshot, the phone call never dropped, it just went on as he heard people rummage through her apartment, he heard one of their phones ring

"Yeah, she dead, you wont have to worry about her. yeah we're moving onto the lawyer next. please he's blind it wont be to hard. you got it boss" ' _SHIT'_ he thought and hung up, he quickly called Matt

"Matt, where are you"

"Im at the firm why"

"Lock the door, stay away from anywhere you could get shot from, and dont answer the door for anyone"

"Peter whats going on"

"Jessica is dead, they just got to her, they would have gotten me but i wasnt home" he was on the verge of tears "Im on my way to her apartment to see if i can find anything then ill be to you, if anyone gives you trouble call me"

"Alright, and peter" he paused "Im sorry, i know what was going on between you two"

"Just... stay safe" he hung up as he jumped through her window to see her dead on the floor and the place trashed, files everywhere things smashed, if there was any evidence he wouldnt find it in there, not with his time table anyways. He closed and locked her door to make sure no one would disturb the place before he could get back and left. he rushed over to Matt's to find he was just in time, but what he found caught him off guard. it was fisk, ' _How, i put a bullet in his skull, How is he back and ruining his life again'_ when he bust through the window he saw Matt getting the life choked out of him, he had a lot of body's around him but fisk managed to get to him, as peter came through the window he screamed "FISK" as he kicked him in the face, causing him to tumble and drop Matt.

"Parker, finally, i went looking for you but you werent home, lucky for me your little girl friend was"

"how are you alive, i shot you in the head and you fell hundreds of stories"

"A friend that you'll never meat, now, i had a promise to you a few years ago, i was going to take everyone you care about, and i still will" he said as he grabbed peter and knocked him out. When he came to the building was empty, the only thing there was a note and a body, the body was Matt's, his neck was snapped and the note was literally stapled to his forehead, it said _I'll meet you where it all ended the first time, once im done of course._ when he saw that it was already 1:00 he realized how many others would be dead by now, to save him self the pain he just made a group chat of all of his numbers and sent one text

Parker: Some shit has gone down, if you are alive and on my side i need to know, even if its just a hey, if you are anywhere near New York run, ill explain when its over, but for now i need you guys to run, dont trust anyone but each other

Once he was done with that he went to Jessica's place, seeing her dead body still there he held her in his arms and cried until he just wasnt awake anymore 


End file.
